Keeping Secrets
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Miley is planning for her wedding but her boyfriend Jake does not know it. When their relationship deepens will she ever tell him? There is a possibility of Miley being pregnant. How is she going to get through her Drama filled life? Jiley. Maybe Moliver.
1. Magazines

**Okay, I was sitting in the living room of my house when I decided that I needed to write another story, so I asked my mom for help because I couldn't come up with any ideas, and she gave me something like this. I can not take all the credit for this story. If you really want to give someone credit for this story, look for my mom. Okay, here is the story.**

**Chapter One**

Miley was sitting on her bed with Oliver, digging through Bridal Magazines. Yes, she is planning for a wedding. She was looking for the perfect wedding dress, but having no success.

"Oliver, this is no use. I will never find the perfect gown for my wedding," Miley said and put her face in her hands.

"Well maybe if you told someone about the wedding that you are planning for, you could ask your aunt Dolly for help," Oliver replied. "I am really tired of looking through these girlie magazines. We have been doing this for the past three and a half hours."

"You are the only person I can trust with all of this. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Miley asked annoyed.

"What about Lilly? She is way more girlie than me. And plus, she is your best friend. You two are better friends than you and I," Oliver complained. "Can I please just go home now?" He looked at her with his puppy dog pout.

"Not the puppy dog pout, please not the puppy dog pout," Miley said as she covered her eyes from the convincing look on her friend's face.

"Okay, fine. But will you promise me that you will tell Lilly soon?" he asked. "You can't keep this kind of secret from your best friend."

"I know. I am just afraid that she will open her big mouth like always. I am just going to wait until the right time," Miley said as she continued to flip through the pages of a magazine. "And if you can keep this a secret for me, I'm sure that I can get him to let you be the Best Man." I smiled, and then picked up another magazine from my bed.

My head shot up when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hide everything!" I said in a loud whisper. "No matter who it is, they can't see it!"

"Miley, it's Jake," he called through the door. We continued hiding things under my bed, and finished just as he walked through the door.

Jake was her boyfriend of eight months now, but he knew nothing of her wedding plans. She was too afraid of what his reaction might be if he ever found out.

"Hey, Miley. What are you up to?" he asked in his oh-so-sexy tone of voice.

"Oh, we were just talking about something." Oliver quickly said, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to burst out laughing so bad.

"Talking about what?" Jake asked suspiciously. "Is it something I should know about?"

**Miley's POV**

"Yeah. Oliver and I were discussing ways to surprise Lilly for her birthday," I said. Good thing her birthday really is in a week and a half.

"Oh. Why didn't you call me. I could probably have helped," Jake said, still sounding pretty like he was suspicious.

"I thought you had something planned for tonight. Like a meeting with your manager or something," I said slowly, making sure that what I said actually made sense, because I didn't want to accidentally let him find out about anything.

"No, Miley. That is actually next Friday," said Jake, shrugging his shoulders, thinking nothing of the suspiciousness in the room.

He plopped on the bed with Oliver and me, and he immediately stood up.

"What was that?" he asked as he rubbed his head where his head hit the bed. Uh oh.

"What's what?" Oliver asked with his eyebrows raised, not knowing was going on at this moment.

"Something under the sheets," he said, pointing to the blanket .

"Oh, Library book," I thought up quickly. "Earlier I was working on my book report for English," I lied.

"Oh, let me get that for you," he said and reached under the covers.

"Uh, no. Actually, when I read my book report, I want it to be a surprise, so I don't want you to know what book it is," I lied yet again. This was beginning to get uncomfortable for me.

"Oh, right," he said, suspecting something, but not knowing what.

I reached under the blanket and found one Bridal Magazine that I had not hidden. I quickly shoved it behind my back, and ran to my backpack. I put it in, and walked back over to my bed.

"So why you here?" I asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to come and see my girlfriend," he said sweetly and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Is there some reason that I shouldn't be here?" his smile turned to a very serious face.

"No. Like we already said, we were only talking about Lilly's birthday," Oliver said and rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Can you please leave us alone now?" Jake asked, looking toward the door.

"Yeah. I am sure that Mr. Stewart would just love for you two to be alone in a room with a bed together," Oliver said sarcastically, and didn't look like he was ready to leave.

"Oliver! I am sick and tired of your attitude! I thought that only girls had PMS. Either I was wrong, or you must have had a sex change operation for the appearance of a guy," I said rudely. I cannot believe that I just said something so mean to one of my best friends.

"I can tell that I am not wanted here, so I will just leave now," he said and walked through the door.

By the time my bedroom door was closed, Jake muttered under his breath, "You are not wanted here, so it's a good thing that you are leaving."

"Don't talk that way about my best friend!" I snapped.

After a few seconds of complete silence, I said, "I am sorry. I know that what you said was true. I guess I am the one with PMS, not Oliver." I laughed, and leaned in to give Jake a deep kiss on the lips, but he pulled back.

"Miley," he started as he held my hand in his, "I am the one that should be sorry. I should not be talking that way about your friends."

"It's okay. I'm sure that everyone is like that sometime or another," I said and leaned in to kiss him once more. This time, he let me kiss him.

We kissed and kissed, until he had my body locked under his. Our kisses deepened, and he began to pull my shirt over my head. I unbuttoned his dress shirt, and threw it across the room.

Before I knew it, we were wearing the sheets, and nothing else.

We had not stopped kissing yet, but we had started doing other things. I have to admit, even though I am a high school sophomore, this is my first time with anyone.

I have to admit, I keep wondering if my dad will hear us. Oh no. I really should not be thinking about my dad while I am busy having sex with a guy. Bad mental picture.

We woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Good morning," I said and hugged him. It felt really weird to hug him, and my bear breasts rubbing against his muscular chest.

"Good morning to you too," he said with a grin. He kissed me on the lips, and stroked my hair.

We laid there for about half an hour when I shot up and and realized that I had to go to school.

"What is it Miley?" Jake asked, his smile starting to fade.

"School. We have to go to school today," I said.

"So? We still have time to get ready for school," he said, stroking my hair again.

"How are you going to get past my dad?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"You don't have to," a familiar masculine voice said. Oh no, this can't be good.

"Mr. Stewart. It's not what you think," Jake said quickly.

"Oh, so you two did not sleep together behind my back, before you are even old enough for marriage?" my dad asked with a disturbed look on his face.

"Okay, so maybe it is what you think," I said, realized that most of my body was not covered by the blanket on my bed. I snatched the sheets to my shoulders, and looked at my father wide-eyed.

"Look, I know that most dads would probably forbid you from ever seeing him again, but that will not change the past. But I can enforce what happens in the future. I don't ever want you two to do what you did again."

We were already chewed out by dad, let's just see if we can get through school without anyone finding out.

**Author's note!!!!!**

**Did you like that chapter?**

**If you want me to continue, please review.**

**If you don't want me to continue, please tell me, so I know not to continue.**

**I would really like it if i could get at least 10 reviews, but if I get impatient, I might update anyway.**

**I know that a lot of people that like my stories just add it to their alert list, but if you like it enough to add it to your alert list, I would like it if you would take the time to review, too!**

**If you have any suggestions for where the story might go, I will happily accept them. **

**The beginning of the story might have been confusing, but it will be explained soon!**

**If you need to contact me, my email address is on my profile, and feel free to PM me. :)**

**Luv 'ya!**


	2. Foreign Exchange Student

**I changed the title because it just wasn't very catchy before, and I think that might be why not too many people were reading it. I am going to try to update this story more often than some of my others because I really like this story and I know exactly what direction it will be going. Anyway, here is chapter two:)**

**Chapter Two**

Miley's POV

Jake and I walked hand in hand into school, but nobody was at all surprised like they were when we had first gotten together.

I had a huge grin on my face, and Jake had a nervous smile. People started looking at us, pointing, and and whispering to each other about us.

Suddenly, a freshman boy walked up to us (We're sophomores), and decided to ask us about it.

"Why are you two smiling so much?" he asked.

"Because we are happy?" I said, making it sound more like a question.

The boy turned around to the many people staring, and said, "Hey you guys! Jake Ryan did it with his girlfriend!"

All the girls started giggling, and the boys started gasping.

"Don't go around the school starting rumors about us! The principal happens to be a fan of mine, and he could get you into big trouble!" Jake yelled, making a lot of people stop whatever they were doing.

"So you guys didn't do it?" he asked, "Don't lie." He had a wicked grin stuck on his face.

"My sex life has nothing to do with you, so don't go talking to people about it," Jake said angrily, and slapped him across the face.

At that moment, Ms. Giddings, a History teacher, came up to us with a stern look on her face.

"Mr. Ryan, just because you are a movie star, you do not get special treatment. You are not going to get away with hitting a new student," she said, as she grabbed his arm to take him to the principal's office.

I followed them.

"Ms. Giddings! He only hit that boy because he kept starting rumors about us and would not shut up, even though it was none of his business," I explained. She turned around to face me.

"I can understand why you hit him, Jake, but still, that is no excuse for violence. I will have to take you and Jordan to the principal's office."

"Wait, that was Jordan Smith, the foreign exchange student from England?" I asked with my eyes wide.

"Yes. And he may have to go back home early if he can't seem to get along with the other students."

"I never would have hit him if I knew he was the foreign exchange student," Jake said sarcastically.

"And why would that be?" Ms. Giddings asked curiously.

"He is staying with Saint Sarah, and if someone was really mean, she would probably hold a grudge," Jake answered rudely.

"Okay, young man. I have had just about enough of your lip," she said, and pulled him into the principal's office.

"I wasn't trying to be rude at all. I was simply stating a fact," he argued.

"Well only state nice facts," she said and sat him in a chair next to the front desk. "Sit here until Mr. Johnson (principal) deals with you."

I looked inside the window of the office, and saw him, and he almost looked like he was... crying? She must have gotten him into pretty big trouble.

I walked sadly to my next class, and sat in my normal seat. Mr. Smith was in the middle of taking roll, and didn't notice me sneaking quietly in my seat.

"Matt Sherman!"

"Here."

Joseph Sullivan!"

"Here."

"Miley Stewart!"

I slipped into my seat, and out of breath, said, "Here."

"Maria Thompson!"

"Here."

"Lilly Truscott!"

"Here."

"Okay, we are going to study the art of literature," Mr. Smith said in his boring voice.

Many people groaned, but I was too busy thinking about what kind of trouble Jake could be in at the moment. I was also thinking of the possibility that I could be pregnant.

Wait a second! It is possible for me to be pregnant? I can't believe that I hadn't thought about that! But what are the chances that I got pregnant from that one time? Slim to none. But since there is the chance, should I be worried? What will everyone think of me? I never knew that sex could make me so stressful! Maybe I should have listened to my mom (when she was alive) when she gave me the "sex talk".

By the time I stopped thinking about all of these thoughts, the lunch bell rang, and everyone was already running out of the room.

I stood up slowly, and walked out the door, where I saw Jake standing with a smile on his face.

"Jake, why are you so happy?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because the principal just gave me a warning. He is a big fan of me," he said, his grin widening.

"Oh, okay. So you used your charm to get out of detention?" I asked as he put an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, and it worked too," he said, laughing at himself. I laughed too, but my thoughts were somewhere else, so I wasn't really paying attention.

When I walked into a locker, I could tell that Jake was curious what I was thinking about.

"Miley, what's on your mind?" he asked, and looked straight into my eyes. "And don't just say nothing, because I know it is something."

"I know that I probably am not right, but what if I am pregnant?" I asked, looking around to make sure that no one was listening.

"What are the chances of that actually happening, though?" he asked, and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Slim to none," I said, just as I had told myself. "But slim means that there is still the possibility, no matter how small it may be."

"Don't worry. Even if you are pregnant, I will always be with you. I love you," he said, and began kissing my neck.

"I know that you love me, and I love you too. I just don't think I can handle what I would have to go through," I said, and Jake kisses went up my cheeks. "And please don't do this with the whole school watching." I looked past Jake, and saw at least 100 eyes on us.

He smiled nervously, and walked into the lunchroom.

Even if I am pregnant, I just have to remember that I have Jake. Now I just have to tell myself that 1000 more times.

**Author's note!!!!!**

**I am sorry about how short the chapter was, but I wanted to update quickly, and I couldn't think of anything else.**

**So, should she be pregnant?**

**Not pregnant?**

**If she is pregnant, boy?**

**Girl?**

**Two of each?**

**Boy and Girl?**

**More than two?**

**I would like to hear what you have to say about this story, so please review!**

**Remember, I am always open to ideas for this story and any of my other stories! If you have an idea, remember to tell me!!!**

**Please check out my other stories! I hope you like them:)**

**Luv 'ya!**


End file.
